Sonya
Sonya is one of the main characters of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. ''She is Karen`s daughter and Luka`s childhood friend. She is quite childish, getting excited over adventures but easily frightened although she is capable of being serious when the situation calls for it. Recruitment Sonya will join as soon as you talk to the chief and leave his house. However, you can leave Iliasville without talking to the chief to not recruit her. In doing so you will not obtain the Pocket Castle, which also means you will not be able to recruit any random monsters at all. Sonya will then join near the end of part two, right before the Snow Cave, having been brought there by the White Rabbit. Biography Sonya is first met on the way to Luka's baptism. She was tired of waiting for Luka who was running late and went to find him. They proceed to Luka's baptism where she assists the head priest. Ilias appears surprising everyone present. Sonya runs off but quickly returns to tell Luka two little girls are fighting in his inn. After Luka ends the squabble and says his good byes to village elder, he meet Sonya waiting outside the chief's house. She forces her way into the party, not wanting to be left out of an adventure or risk letting Luka get hurt by going off on his own. Before they can leave the village, Nero shows and starts talking to Luka. During the conversation, Sonya notices Nero has been staring at her and she asks why. He apologizes and asks for her name but when she introduces herself as Luka's childhood friend, he blurts out Luka doesn't have one. She gets upset causing Nero to apologize and leave. After that weird conversation, Sonya tells Luka about how there is a Slime Girl in trouble. Luka asks whether or not that is her job to deal with which she shrugs off. World Interactions Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting:' Sonya: “I can't stand house-sitting. Hey Luka, hurry up and take me with you!” With Nuruko: Nuruko: “Kyuu! Kyuu!” Sonya: “You want to eat an apple? Just wait a minute; I'll cut it up.” Nuruko: “Kyu!” Luka: “Sonya, you can understand Nuruko?” Sonya: “You can't understand her, Luka? From the sound of her voice, it's obvious she wants an apple.” Nuruko: “Kyukyuu!” Sonya: “No fish. You've been eating too many lately. You need balanced nutrition, got it?” Luka: “(...I don't understand.)“ With Hip: Hip: “You're... a fellow club user! Are you an orc too?” Sonya: “No, I'm human. Can't you tell just by looking?” Hip: “..........” Sonya: “Hey! Why aren't you saying anything?!” Hip: “No, your voluptuousness is clearly that of an orc.” With Hild: Sonya: “Hild, your hair's grown out. Want me to cut it?” Hild: “Hild's hair? I leave it to Sonya.” Sonya: “All right. *Snip* *Snip* ...There.” Hild: “Hild will cut Sonya's hair as well. Activating Death Beam...” Sonya: “...I decline.” With Radio: Radio: “MistreSS Sonya...” Sonya: “We're friends, Radio. You can just call me Sonya.” Radio: “Then please CAll me a piece of junk. That's what my beST friend used to call me...” Sonya: “Were they really your friend...?” With Spider Princess: Spider Princess: “Oh, you're quite the nuisance. Are you still buzzing around my betrothed...?” Sonya: “Apart from that, I've been curious... Isn't “betrothed“ the word you use for a woman's husband?” Spider Princess: “I'm old-fashioned, so that's what I call him. It's not a very narrow-minded thing to say.” Sonya: “Eh? You're an old lady...?” Spider Princess: “Y-you...!” Sonya: “Kehehe...” With Lazarus: Sonya: “............” Lazarus: “Oi, Luka... Sonya won't talk to me anymore.” Luka: “Because you've been hiding that you were the Don of the mafia all this time... Frankly, you're reaping what you've sown.” Sonya: “............” Lazarus: “It's none of your business...” both [[Nuruko/Companion|Nuruko] and Gnome are recruited] Nuruko:: “............” Gnome: “............” Lazarus: “What the hell's with you girls?! You really shouldn't get involved!” Sonya: “............” Nuruko: “............” Gnome: “............” Lazarus: “............” With Merlin: Sonya: “When you joined up with Uncle Lazarus, you weren't doing anything bad were you...?” Merlin: “To rule over evil is not necessarily evil in itself. Rather, you should think of it as restraining and controlling evil?” Sonya: “That's sophistry, isn't it?” Merlin: “Yes, you are right.” Sonya: “Don't admit it so readily... An old man can't support himself.” Merlin: “I represent the Don. I won't be troubled so easily with surviving.” With Sara: Sara: “Oh, Sonya. Have you had the rice in the dining room?” Sonya: “Yup! I had it in their new dish, the salmon bowl.” Luka: “Sonya, Sara, you two seem to get along.” Sonya: “There weren't any girls my age in the village. She's like the friend I never had.” Sara: “The same goes for me. I guess you could say we're girlfriends.” Sonya: “Yeah. ...Huh?!” Luka: “Huh?!” Sara: “Huh?” With Grand Noah Queen: Sonya: “Umm, is this really okay? You're out on an adventure even though you're a queen...” Queen of Grand Noah: “Meda-- ...Ensuring the safety of the world is part of a ruler's duties. To that end, it is appropriate for me to be willing to go on a long journey.” Sonya: “(...She almost said 'medals.')“ Grandeur Theater She is required in the “Sonya’s 1000 knocks“ scene. Playful Actions 1st Action: Sonya: “I wonder how uncle Lazarus is doing? I should write him a letter.” Sonya begins to write a letter. happens 2th Action: Sonya: “Sei! Deyaa!!” Sonya is practicing swinging her weapon... happens 3th Action: Sonya: “Sei! Deyaa!!” Sonya aimlessly flails their weapon around! Enemy gets hit by accident! enemy takes damage 4th Action: Sonya: “Doyaaaaa!!” 4 enemies take damage 5th Action: Sonya: “Stop it, all of you! It's not a competition for me!” Sonya tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 6th Action: Sonya: “A maiden's smile...” Sonya flashes a sweet smile! ...But nothing happened. happens 7th Action: Sonya: “Hmmm, I wonder if my breasts have gotten bigger?” Sonya: “...*glance*.” Sonya was trying to appeal to somebody... But no one was looking! happens 8th Action: Sonya: “...” Sonya makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 9th Action: Sonya: “This is... a mother's warmth...?” Sonya prays and exudes a calm serenity! is healed 10th Action: Sonya: “________________ > Supernatural Phenomenon < Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y“ Sonya was paralyzed! becomes Paralyzed Trivia Gallery Official Arts H8RDTouEc2Q.jpg Monqpv.mp4_20141224_102731.675.jpg|Sonya, priest and childhood friend who loves clubs. Cap 2017-03-24 09-53-39-661.jpg|Sonya in 2nd Paradox PV Sprite Set 80 sonia m1 st01.png| 108.png| 109.png| 110.png| 114.png| 115.png| 125.png| 129.png| 130.png| 132.png| 157.png| 257.png| 545.png|Sonya`s attack cut-in. 546.png| 547.png| 548.png| Others CKpPIm2UMAAyfUg.jpg|Drawn by Setouchi. Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Humans Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Ilias Village Category:Ilias Temple Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Category:Sonya Category:Companions